A Fiery Night
by Betty BOKOR
Summary: SamDaniel. The S.G.C. receives a threath and Sam and Daniel have more to deal with than their enemies.


**A FIERY NIGHT - I. Revelations in the Night** by Betty Bokor  
Sam/Daniel. The S.G.C. receives a threath and Sam and Daniel have more to deal with than their enemies.  
Spoilers: All seasons of Stargate and Atlantis, plus the movies.  
Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

******Revelations in the Night**

**Chapter 1**

**A.N.: This is the third of a few stories I am going to introduce this week and I will look at what kind of reception they get from the readers in order to decide which one to finish posting first, right after I am done with Memories of the Heart. They are all finished. I just need to choose what to post first. Thanks for reading!**

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I lost control of the car! It has never happened before!"

"Sam; it's not your fault. The road is tricky and it hasn't been plowed. Besides, it's still snowing heavily. We're both alive and sound and we're not that far from the cabin, according to this map you have. It's not that bad. We just have to get our gear out and walk for a little while. Do you think you can do it?" Daniel asked.

"My right foot hurts very badly, but we've been in worse situations, eh?"

"Let me see that foot."

Sam carefully lifted her leg and passed it over the stick towards Daniel's lap. He softly took the boot off and checked the ankle. Sam tried to hide the pain.

"Well, Sam, it's not broken, but you have a fairly twisted ankle. It's starting to get swollen." He reached into the glove compartment and got a small emergency kit. "We do not have much here, but this will help you." He slowly put an elastic bandage on Sam's ankle and then put her boot back on her foot. He tied it loosely and added, "We'll take all this to the cabin. There I can make you a better bandage. Meanwhile, we'll find you a stick to lean on and I'll take care of all the luggage."

"Daniel," Sam started to protest.

"Come on, Sam. No need to be the brave soldier with me. Lady in distress fits better with my personality," he smiled.

Sam smiled, too, and started gathering their stuff. They had not brought much; it was only supposed to be one three-day weekend in the mountains of Colorado, not too far, not too near from their daily life.

"We'll have to take all the weapons. I don't know why the general was so concerned; it's not the first time there's an anonymous threat to the SGC," she complained.

"They'll soon find out who it was that made the threat. I think they were surprised by the amount of knowledge of the program that the threat implied."

"I know."

Daniel got out and searched for a couple of minutes until he found a tree branch long and strong enough for Sam to lean on. Then he emptied the car and gathered all their stuff ahead on the road.

"All right, Sam, now I'm going to help you out."

He walked toward her side of the car and, right before opening her door, noticed something leaking from under the car. He knelt and smelled the substance and then got his hand under the car and found the end of a cut hose.

"Sam, get out, Sam!" He yelled. He opened the door and pulled Sam out of the car and started taking her away from the car.

A couple of seconds later there was some sparkling under the car and an instant later the whole thing went ablaze.

"Daniel?" Sam looked at her friend.

"That was no accident, Sam. That thing was rigged. It was probably delayed because of all the water and the snow from the road. We have to get out of here."

He retrieved the stick he had chosen for Sam and picked up all their bags.

"You have to carry your weapons, just in case something happens."

Sam did not need to be asked. She immediately got all her gear and got ready to walk.

They followed the map, and after half an hour of painful –for Sam– march, they were at the cabin doors. Sam got the keys from her pocket and opened the door.

The cabin was very small –one room– but seemed comfortable. There was a small kitchenette to the far right and an impressive fireplace in the center of the back wall. A couple of single beds lay to the left and a series of different-sized armchairs and small sofas stood around the room. There was a thick carpet in front of the fireplace and small decorations were spread over the two dressers and the table in the center of the room.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of places to sit," Sam joked while sitting in one of the six rustic chairs that surrounded the table. "Looks like they usually have numerous visitors."

She looked around again and noticed that Daniel was moving a dresser in front of the main door. The soldier in her realized she should have thought of that, but she had too much already to think about. She should better let Daniel take care of the situation before telling him the secret that she had brought him there to know. He was as good a soldier as she was by then, in spite of how offensive he would find that comment. Nevertheless, she started to get up to help him.

"You stay there; you're injured. I can take care of this."

He finished barricading the door and then did the same with the windows. Then he started the fire.

"As long as we aren't sure of who could have done that, we'd better be prepared if they're still following us and they find out we didn't die in that explosion," he said.

As soon as the fire was set, he organized the weapons so that they would be close to reach in case they needed them. He turned around and saw that Sam was shivering, despite the new fire.

"Sam, are you alright?"

She merely nodded and his worry increased. He picked up pillows from around the room and a couple of blankets and put them up on the soft carpet near the fireplace, against the bottom of one of the armchairs. "Come here; I'll try to make a better bandage for your ankle and then I'll fix some soup and have some hot coffee ready for later. Do you need anything for the pain?" he asked as he helped her sit among the pillows and covered her with the blankets.

"No, nothing for the pain. I'm fine. I don't want any medication."

Daniel nodded and started bandaging her ankle with stripes of cloth from one of his shirts.

When Sam looked at him ripping up the shirt, he smiled and said, "S.G.C. standard issue. Works well for this." Then he changed his tone. "Have you tried calling the S.G.C. again?"

"I still don't get anything. We'll have to wait until this storm passes."

He agreed and got up from the carpet. A few minutes later he had the soup going on the stove. He picked up a couple of books from his pack and sat near Sam again. "I brought some of these to read-" He looked up and noticed that Sam was not paying attention; she was lost in thought, looking at the fire, with her eyes full of tears. "Sam?"

She almost jumped when he slightly touched her arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you going to tell me what's going on? You asked me to come here with you because you said we needed some time out after what we went through in our last mission."

She nodded. "You also said that the rest of SG-1 was doing something else, but I talked to Teal'c-"

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I told the general I needed some time to talk to you. He's explaining it to them."

"All right, but you could have told me-"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, it's-" Her eyes filled with tears again and he got closer to her and hugged her. She put her head on his chest and cried softly for a little while. He held on without saying a word, just stroking her hair tenderly. Then, suddenly, she lifted her head and said, "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is not the way I am. Everything is so screwed up!"

"Sam, I don't understand, you have to tell me what's going on so that I can try to help you."

She sat straight and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this."


End file.
